Human periodontal diseases are inflammatory disorders that are the result of complex interactions between periodontopathogens and the host's immune system response. It is believed that there are two interrelated aspects to the progression of periodontal disease; the first is the activation of the immune system of the host and the second is the production of oxygen radicals and their related metabolites. Increased production of oxygen radicals may contribute to oxidative stress, which is believed to be involved in periodontal disease.
Gingivitis is the inflammation or infection of the gums and the alveolar bones that support the teeth. Gingivitis is generally believed to be caused by bacteria in the mouth (particularly the bacteria associated with plaque formation) and the inflammatory response triggered by the presence of bacteria and the toxins formed as by-products from the bacteria. Periodontitis is a progressively worsened state of disease as compared to gingivitis, where inflamed gums begin to recede from the teeth, thus forming pockets there between, which can ultimately result in destruction of the bone and periodontal ligament. Chronic infection and inflammation potentially results in the subsequent loss of teeth.
It is generally believed that the cellular components implicated by these diseases and conditions include epithelial tissue, gingival fibroblasts, and circulating leukocytes, all of which contribute to the host response to pathogenic factors generated by the bacteria. Although the bacterial infection is often the etiological event in many of these oral diseases, the pathogenesis of the disease is mediated by the host response.
Bacterial infection of the oral tissue increases the host's immune system response and diminishes the healing process by up-regulating inflammatory mediators that can induce significant tissue damage surrounding the foci of infection.
There is a need for oral care compositions that effectively reduce the development or progression of oral disease, preferably by having an active ingredient that diminishes the effects of oral disease by preventing or reducing multiple etiological factors that contribute to and/or exacerbate oral disease. Further, there is a need to stabilize oral care actives in an oral composition, so that their functionality and bioavailability as delivered to a subject in vivo is preserved and stabilized.